Father Roberto Shijima
Father Roberto Shijima (神父・ロベルト志島, Shinpu Roberuto Shijima) is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010's Kamen Rider W: Begins Night. Father Roberto Shijima He is a figure within the cult known as "the Order of Silence and Darkness". Shijima can become the Dummy Dopant who can assume any form he wishes. Among these forms is the Death Dopant, using his powers to mimic the real Death Dopant's ability to bring people back from the grave. Using the Death Dopant's form, Father Shijima targets upper class people by assuming the forms of their recently deceased relatives to frighten them and push them to an early grave. He uses this power on Asami Mutsuki by assuming the identity of her sister Erika, while assuming Soukichi Narumi's form to discourage Shotaro's interference. Once exposed, the Dummy Dopant evades Double as he finds himself in the middle of Decade's fight with Super Shocker, where he takes control of the Mammoth Mecha. However, the Dummy Dopant meets his end when he is assimilated by the Neo Organism as it becomes the inhuman Ultimate D. In materials to promote the film, the Dummy Dopant was referred to as the "mysterious Dopant". Forms - Death= He is shown to used the Dummy Dopant powers to assume the form of the Death Dopant (デスドパント, Desu Dopanto). As the Death Dopant, he can used his powers to mimic the real Death Dopant's ability to bring people back from the grave. Using the Death Dopant's form, Father Shijima targets upper class people by assuming the forms of their recently deceased relatives to frighten them and push them to an early grave. He uses this power on Asami Mutsuki by assuming the identity of her sister Erika, while assuming Sokichi Narumi's form to discourage Shotaro's interference. - Soukichi Narumi/Kamen Rider Skull= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 110kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2t *'Kicking Power': 6.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6.3s He is shown to used the Dummy Dopant powers to assume Soukichi Narumi's form. With the use of the Lost Driver '''and the '''Skull Memory, he transforms into Kamen Rider Skull. His primary finisher is the long range shooting Maximum Drive attack Skull Punisher. - Ultimate D= Ultimate D is a form the Neo Organism assumed after absorbing the Dummy Dopant in Movie War 2010. Described as Super Shocker's most powerful and evil kaijin, the claim proved to be true. Despite it's large and bulky appearance, it moves at a high speed and possesses greater combat abilties than Doras. It also has the ability to shoot explosive energy orbs at opponents. }} Notes * A KamenRide: Skull (this one has a white background) card is also one of the eight cards used by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Skull. Given the fact that all of Diend's summoned Riders are the antagonist Riders, it is safe to assure that this Skulll is the imitation version. . Category:Villains Category:Dopants Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Kamen Riders Category:Double Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Kaijin Category:Tech Riders Category:Object Kaijin Category:Evil Doppelgangers